The Magic of Bloodlust
by LittleNessie12
Summary: Renesmee and the Cullens are restarting the usual routine of going to High School, when something interupts their usual boring school life. What happens when Nessie falls for an ex-Death Eater?
1. Their Arrival

**Ok.... This is my first try at writing a crossover story, so bear with me and review if you think it's good. _Disclaimer: _All things Twilight and Harry Potter belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling.**

**Renesmee POV**

High School. The most boring thing to ever exist.

I miss Forks, but we had done enough damage and felt it was time for us to leave.

Me being born had set a lot of repercussions.

The wolves there hated us beyond comprhension. Mostly because one of their own had fallen in love with my mom, and she didn't return those feelings.

I remember Jacob. Always arrogant and rude, with blunt honesty. My mom says he wasn't always like that though. She blames herself for making him the angry person he was. The wolves only helped us in the case of the Volturi coming for me because they didn't want any humans being hurt. They didn't care about my family.

So we packed up and moved. First to Alaska to wait out my childhood until I could go to school, and then to Portland, Oregon. **(AN: I know Portland isn't the _best _place for the Cullens to go, but I can't think of anything else.) **

I hated this school. I had learned everything in the curriculum when I was three, and now my intelligence level was that of my family's: that of a genius. I didn't brag or anything, but it would have been nice to show those ignorant teachers my true potential.

As the car we were riding in pulled to a halt in a parking space, Dad turned around from driving the Mercedes (he had since gotten rid of the Volvo) and looked at me apologetically. Of course, he heard everything I was thinking. I made a mental note to not think around him, to which he laughed about.

"Today's going to be fine, Nessie." he said, using the nickname Alice had made up for me when I was little. My mom hated it then; she thought it wasn't appropriate to nickname her daughter after the Loch Ness Monster.

"I know," I replied with a weak smile.

When we got out there was gossip floating all around: apparently there were new students coming from England; the... Potters, I think they were called. Five of them, all under the age of eighteen except two; those two were the guardians and they didn't have any adults watching them. There wasn't any news this interesting since we moved here, six months ago.

I just sighed and made my way to English.

**Draco POV**

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in the broken down girl's bathroom in Hogwarts, talking to Myrtle. It was my sixth year, and I had enough of being a Death Eater. The Dark Lord's actions were evil, and I no longer wanted part of them._

_"I'm sorry Draco," she said, trying to make me feel better._

_"I know you are. What I'm trying to do is figure out what to do."_

_"You could go to Dumbledore, he'd know."_

_"Yeah, I'll just skip over to his office and tell him, 'Hey Headmaster, I'm sorry for trying to kill you on occasion, but now I've realized what a total jerk You-Know-Who is and decided to leave him, possibly getting myself and my family killed.' That'll go over well."_

_"Actually, you'd be surprised on how forgiving he can be." I turned to see who the voice belonged to. Potter._

_"How much did you hear?" I asked, shame clouding my mind. I had done so much to hurt him and his friends, and he wanted to help me?_

_"Enough." He walked over to me. "Malfoy, I've known you were a Death Eater for a while now, but that doesn't mean you can't...redeem yourself, I guess. Dumbledore will forgive you, and he and the Order will be able to help as well."_

_"When did you stop hating me?" I asked in disbelief. _

_He laughed and said, "About two minutes ago."_

_-------------------------------_

_I was dueling my aunt Bellatrix, during the battle between the Death Eaters and the Order/Hogwarts students._

_"You little twerp: you've been a spy all this time, haven't you?" she shrieked, and I had to dodge a few Killing Curses._

_"Most of the time," I said nonchalantly, and threw a few Stunners._

_Just then, Ginny Weasley came to help. We had become...not friends, exactly, but allies, I guess._

_We had her almost cornered until she showed a few curses that neither of us had seen before. Ginny and I were on the verge of being killed, until a surprising character came to the rescue._

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU B****!" Mrs. Wealsey came charging towards us and had Bellatrix down in a matter of seconds._

_"Goodbye, Auntie Dearest!" I said to her unconscious form, and after thanking Mrs. Weasley, went on to fight the others._

_-----------------------------------------_

I snapped of out of my reminiscing and looked up at the house we were going to live in for the next few months. We- as in me, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had gone around, putting whoever had helped the now-deceased Voldemort and gotten away with it back in Azkaban, where they belonged. Of course, most of those people were related to me, but I didn't exactly call them my family. In fact, Ron joked that I was 'the disgrace of the noble name of Malfoy', which I thought was appropriate, considering the fact that I pretty much hated them all.

Our search for Death Eaters had taken us to Portland, Oregon. Goodie.

"Hermione, do we really have to go to school here?" Ron asked after we surveyed the house. It wasn't much, but it did have three bedrooms. I silently thanked God for me not having to share a room with one of the 'happy couples.' The romanc-y stuff had a tendency to make me ill.

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione never called him Ronald unless she was annoyed. "It's the only way we can blend in here. In a year or two we can pass for young adults and we won't have to, but until then-"

"We suck it up and deal with it?" I interrupted, smiling.

"I was going for 'do the best we can', but that'll work." she snapped.

"Excuse me for trying to lighten things up." I said, bored, and flopped down on one of the old couches that were here.

Just then we heard giggling from upstairs. Why oh why did Harry and Ginny have to be snogging each other (and various other things) right now?

"OI!,"Ron shouted. "Do you two have to be doing that _now_?"

"Yes!" was the reply.

We unpacked and went to bed earlier than usual; we were starting high school tomorrow. Glorious. Another place where ignorant Muggles could go around and learn their stupid lessons...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Soooo..... Review if you liked it and want me to keep going.... Until then, thanx for reading!_**

**_-LittleNessie12_**


	2. Scent

**Okay... Um... here's the next chapter to my story.... Enjoy... _Disclaimer:_ Now matter how much I want to, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

Draco POV

As we got out of our car (thank the Ministry for that) we gained a lot of stares from students... I guess nothing new happens in this town... It didn't make me too uncomfortable; after Voldemort went down all I got from anyone was staring.

We made our way into the school, down the hall and into the office, the students giving us a wide berth as if we were diseased or something.

The office was shabby looking, with flyers for stuff that happened months ago littering the walls.

"Hello, you must be the new students!" the secretary said excitedly. Was there absolutely _no _news besides us coming here? "The...Potters, right?" she asked, now rifling through a stack of files.

"Yes," Hermione answered quietly as she handed us each our schedules and slips for each of the teachers to sign.

"Well, looks like we don't have too many classes together," I remarked, looking at our schedules as we made our way down the hall."Ron and Hermione aren't even in our year."

"That's because we're a few months older." Hermione said. "In reality, here we're your legal guardians." she added in a low voice, giggling.

"Hermione, we're going to suck at this," Ron said, whining. "I don't think I could pass a Muggle first grade, let alone twelfth."

"Ron, just because we're wizards doesn't mean we can't pass our classes," Harry said, patting Ron on his back.

"You and Hermione are lucky, Harry," he went on, complaining. "You had primary school, you know the basics."

"Ronald, can you do us all a favour and shut the hell up?" Ginny said, scowling. "All you're doing is making things worse."

"Well, while you guys argue, I've got to get to my first class," I said, turning around to head to the staircase. "Have fun!" I called, while the others looked on, slightly annoyed.

My first class was English, that would be easy enough. Just read some crap by some author and write about it.

The teacher signed my slip and told me to go sit by a Renesmee Cullen. By far, she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Pale skin-paler than me, what an accomplishment-, brown eyes, and bronze-colored hair. I was so mesmerized by her beauty for a minute that I didn't notice she was glaring at me.

She was sitting rigidly, her fists clenched on her lap, her expression nearly livid. When I sat down I could almost swear she was trying not to breathe.

Throughout the whole class she never relaxed her position. She looked straight ahead, except for when I glanced at her, at which she returned a half-curious, half-angy gaze.

When the bell finally rang she bolted out of the classroom before anyone else had gotten out of thier seat. I stared after her, wanting to know what her problem was.

"What'd you do to Cullen?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair came up to me an asked. "My name's Madison, by the way."

"I'm Draco Potter, nice to meet you." I wasn't too keen on talking to Muggles, simply because most of the conversations I had involved mentioning magic. Oh well. "I have no idea what I did to her. I take it that wasn't her usual behavior?"

"No...I mean, not talking to you is usual, she's pretty shy. But I've never seen her look so angry."

"Maybe she was sick, she looked like she was in pain, almost."

"Yeah... You're from England, right? You and your siblings?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look related." Evidently she had seen our arrival.

"No, it's just Ron and Ginny that are."

"The redheads?"

"Yeah."

"What's your next class?"

"Um, History, Room 206." I said, consulting my schedule.

"Oh, I have that too. Need any help getting there?"

"Sure."

I had no idea why I was walking with her, but as Hermione always said, we had to 'blend in'. On our way I think she was trying to flirt with me, but I definitely didn't return any signs that I was interested. She was disappointed by the time we got to our class. I nearly had to stifle a laugh; the only girls that had showed any interest in me were in Slytherin at Hogwars, and they were as interesting as flobberworms. It was ironic that similar things were happening here.

**Renesmee POV**

I was sitting quietly in English when I heard the approach of a new student. I looked up to see who it was.

He was pale-though not as pale as me- with white-blond hair and electric blue eyes. Quite handsome, actually.

It was then I caught his scent.

It smelled, so..._lucious, delicious, _like nothing else I had ever smelled in my life. It was unfair that a person's blood could call to me like that. It hadn't before.

Being only half-vampire, my instict for human blood wasn't as strong as the rest of my family's, so I never really had a problem controling myself. But now, I was sitting rigidly, trying to restrain myself, trying not to breathe too deeply. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a look of pure agony on my face.

It felt as if someone shoved a white-hot branding iron down my throat. The thirst was almost getting to me when I suddenly remembered my family and what this would do to them.

My mom. She had overcome her newborn thirst; she had never even killed a human. Ever. I would feel like I let her down if I hurt this boy.

My dad. He never hurt my mom when she was human, even though her blood called to him specifically. I supposed this was my own 'singer'. If Dad could resist drinking her blood, than surely I could resist drinking the blood of the boy who sat next to me.

I felt so relieved when the bell finally rang. What had felt like an eternity was in reality only 45 minutes. I could do this, I know I could.

I wondered how my family would react to this when I talked to them at lunch.

**Ok....reviews are appreciated, they always make me happy. :) Thanx for reading and reviewing!!!**

**-LittleNessie12**


	3. Thoughts and Thirst

**Ok, so I was originally going to post this tomorrow, but since it's done and I want more reviewers I'm putting it on now. **_Disclaimer: For those of you that have read Breaking Promises, you know that the FBI have busted me on several occasions for pretending to be Stephenie Meyer, and now they did for pretending to be J.. I now officially hate the people who have decided to make sure I don't do this again (I'm talking about you, Agent Murry!) and have this to say: I, LittleNessie12, am in no way Stephenie Meyer, J., nor am I affiliated with any of the authors' works. **I still love Harry Potter and Twilight. They rule the world.**_

**Draco POV**

I made my way through the day, wondering what was up with Renesmee. Girls kept flirting with me, but I barely noticed them. All I could think about was her.

I remembered her ivory skin, and the crimson blush in her cheeks. Her big brown eyes that you could get lost in. Her _beautiful, _bronze hair hat I just wanted to run my hands through.

These emotions were like nothing I had ever felt before. I never _fancied anyone, _although I did have a few girlfriends. They were just playthings that the old Draco kept around for amusement.

I was nearly in love with the girl, and I hadn't even spoken two words to her. I hadn't gotten to know her yet. I promised myself I would do that before I made any moves.

Finally the lunch bell rang. I could talk to people who had a brain, for once.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting at the lunch table where my 'siblings' were. Ginny already had a few friends with her. Always had to be sociable, didn't she?

"Hey Draco." Ginny and Harry replied in unison. "Oh- this is Caroline and Elizabeth," Ginny said, gesturing to the two girls who were sitting with her.

"Nice to meet you." Not. I wanted to stop talking like a Muggle would. Magic always made conversations more interesting.

I then noticed who was sitting across the lunchroom; Renesmee, with others who looked a lot like her. Almost.

They looked alike because they shared similar facial features, sharp, angular. Pale, and they all had dark eyes.

They looked different because of their body shapes and hair. There was a dark-haired girl with a kind face and long, wavy hair, a girl who was thin and pixielike with jet black spiky hair, a BEAUTIFUL blond who could get anyone's head to turn. The guys were total opposites, like the girls, one tall and lanky, like Harry and Ron, with blond hair like the girl's, a big, dark haired guy, and one boy who I could have sworn was Renesmee's twin.

"I see you're staring at the Cullen's," Caroline's whiny voice made me snap out of my examining. I felt my face redden and I looked down. "It's okay, I don't see why you wouldn't."

"Who are they?" Ron asked.

"They're this big foster family that moved here a couple months ago." Elizabeth answered. "They mostly keep to themselves..."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I guess no one here's good to talk to." Caroline replied snobbishly. I hated her already. "They're all filthy rich, and they're all dating each other-Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella- so they don't have much of a reason to socialize."

"Who's who?" I asked, wanting to all I could about the Cullens, even if Caroline trash-talked them.

"The big dark haired one is Emmett, the blond chick is Rosalie," Elizabeth said with disdain. Jealous much? "The tall, blond one's Jasper, short black haired one is Alice, Edward is the bronze haired one, and Bella is the brunette. Renesmee is Edward's twin sister."

So Edward and Renesmee were related. I then noticed all of the Cullens were looking at Renesmee with worry, and she didn't look too happy either. Edward was holding her hand, and he looked as if he were giving her advice.

They noticed I was staring again.

Renesmee's eyes locked with mine for just a moment, and I think I saw a flash of-curiosity? Whatever it was made my heart beat faster, so I looked away, more embarrassed then ever.

Renesmee and Edward got up from the table, and they walked out of the cafeteria, Edward nearly dragging her along; his arm around her waist. Their grace was surreal; ballet dancers everywhere would envy them.

All I knew was that I wanted to really get to know Renesmee, before I went mad.

**Renesmee POV**

My family were concerned the second I sat down at the table. I guess that's what happens when you have a mind reader and a person who can feel your emotions in your family.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Jasper and Dad said the moment my butt hit the seat. Of course.

"Well, it seems I've found _il mio cantante._" I said with an exasperated sigh. Saying it in Italian would point to the obvious.

Looks of shock crossed their faces, quickly followed by concern.

"Who is it?" Dad asked quietly, taking my hand in his.

"One of the new kids. Draco Potter." I learned his name through the gossip. "I sit next to him in English."

Just then, he walked into the cafeteria and sat down with his family, along with two girls that they had apparently befriended.

"And here he is..." I said, gesturing to him with a wave of my hand.

They all looked at him; my dad probably scanning his thoughts.

"Well, the way you looked in English sent his head spinning," Dad said. I groaned and hit my head on the table. "He hasn't been able to get his mind off you." Dad smiled then. "And like all boys, he is mesmerized by your beauty." I blushed bright crimson then. Draco turned to look at me, and I looked away, not completely able to ignore his gaze.

"What I don't get is that Nessie is only half-vampire; blood hasn't ever affected her the way it does the rest of us," Jasper commented, confusion coloring his voice.

"There's a first for everything," Alice said. And as usual, she was right. _"I wouldn't advise to bet against Alice," _I remembered my mother saying on occasion.

"I see you're staring at the Cullen's," Caroline Summers whiny voice made Draco stop looking at me. He immediately went red and looked down. "It's okay, I don't see why you wouldn't."

"Who are they?" a red headed boy asked with a thick British accent.

"They're this big foster family that moved here a couple months ago." Elizabeth Caldwell answered. "They mostly keep to themselves..."

"Why?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked.

"I guess no one here's good to talk to." Caroline replied snobbishly. She was one of the reasons I didn't want to make friends here. "They're all filthy rich, and they're all dating each other-Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella- so they don't have much of a reason to socialize."

"Who's who?" Draco asked.

"The big dark haired one is Emmett, the blond chick is Rosalie," Elizabeth said with disdain. "The tall, blond one's Jasper, short black haired one is Alice, Edward is the bronze haired one, and Bella is the brunette. Renesmee is Edward's twin sister." Twin sister. I almost giggled at that, even though I was used to saying that Dad was my brother; he was over 100 years older than me.

Draco turned to look at me again. My eyes met his for a moment, and while looking into his beautiful blue eyes I felt an electric current running through my body. I didn't know whether it was blood lust or some sort of crushing, but it made me shiver.

"Do you want to see if we can get that class changed?" Dad asked. I nodded. We left the cafeteria together, making sure we stayed clear of the table where Draco sat.

We had absolutely no luck.

After numerous attempts by my father to 'dazzle' the secretary, we gave up on the terms that all the classes were full.

"I guess I'll just have to endure it then," I murmured, and stalked out of the office.

"We'll figure this out, don't you worry." Dad said, holding my hand again. "We can talk to Carlisle and Esme and decide what to do about this as a family."

I had a feeling it wasn't going to go well.

**So... if you liked it (or hated it, I don't care) PLEASE REVIEW! All those who do will receive their own Imaginary Twilight or HP character of their choice. :) And in case you were wondering why I didn't say 'la tua cantante' instead of** **'il mio cantante'; la tua cantante means 'your singer', and li mio cantante means 'my singer'. Just to clear things up if you don't speak Italian. I don't, I just like the Google translator too much. :)**

**-LittleNessie12**


	4. Crushes and Conviction

**Here it is: Chapter 4! Disclaimer: HP and Twilight each belong to their respective authors: J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.**

**Draco POV**

I was going absolutely insane. All I could think of was Renesmee. I was seriously considering checking into St. Mungo's for absolute obsession.

When we arrived home, we received information from the Ministry that my father and the Carrows were in the area. Wonderful.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked, scanning the records where they had been sighted by Aurors.

"Well, it looks from the way they've traveled, they're heading here." Hermione said, sitting next to me in the newly refurbished living-room (Hermione and Transfiguration seem to go hand-in-hand).

"But why?" Ginny asked, pacing. "What do they have to gain except a one-way ticket to Azkaban?"

"Maybe they want to kill us?" Harry suggested with a slight smile. Anyone wanting to kill the guy who took down Voldemort must be insane.

"Fat lot of good it'll do them," Ron said, coming from the kitchen and stuffing his face. "We outnumber them, and even if they're more experienced, we've beat them before."

The others conversed about the issue for some time while I daydreamed about Renesmee. I _needed _to find out why she was so tense in the classroom...

_"Draco!" _Hermione's call alerted me from my thoughts. "You've been distant all day- is something wrong?"

"Yeah..." I answered, choosing my words carefully. "Do you guys remember the Cullens?"

"How could we not?" Harry answered. "They are extremely good looking-almost unnatural- surreal grace...somethings weird about them... I can't place it..." he trailed off, already immersed in his own thoughts.

"I sat next to Renesmee today in English, and she acted as if I was the plague. And..." I paused, for fear of sounding foolish. "I really like her."

"Oooooohhh, Draco's got a _cruuushhh!_" Ginny and Ron said together, Ron punching my arm.

"You two are juvenile." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Draco, can I talk to you, _outside."_

I went with her out the door and beside the forest.

"Was there a specific reason you wanted to come out here and freeze your butt of with me?" I asked, shivering against the cold night air.

She ignored my comment and said, "You can't get attached to her. She's a Muggle and could get killed because of our current actions." Man, when she got serious it was like talking to government officials. "We came here to blend in and put the Death Eaters in jail. Then we'll be on our way."

"I know."

_"You can't get attached." _she repeated with more emphasis.

"I know!" I said, running my hand through my hair out of frustration. "Listen, Hermione, I'm not 'attached.'" That was a complete lie. "It's not like the second I talk to her I'll drop down on my knees and ask to marry her." Probably. "I'll get over it. It's probably just because of teenage hormones and her looks." Again a total lie. I hadn't actually spoken to her, but I could tell she was very intelligent and intuitive.

"Good." Boy was I going to get an earful from her if I ever went out with Renesmee.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Renesmee POV**

"We're moving." The second we told Carlisle about my...situation, that's what came from his mouth.

"Grandpa Carlisle, no way." I said. "We just got here six months ago. It takes oodles of paperwork to move to another place, and giving up after one day after finding my singer-type person is definitely not what I want to do. It's only 45 minutes a day, what could possibly-"

"Breathe, Renesmee," Jasper said, placing his hand on my shoulder. Immediatly, calm replaced my frantic feelings.

"Nessie, it's no trouble." Esme said, her stone forehead creasing with worry.

"It is to me." I said, flopping down on one of the white couches and closing my eyes. "I don't want to be treated like a baby. I _can _do this. I know I can..." I trailed off, anticipating their reaction.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked, stroking my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked into hers.

"Yes." I said with fierce determination.

"That's my girl." Dad said, sitting down next to me and giving me a hug. "Always a masochist."

"Am not." I replied

"Are too."

"Are we really going to fight like first graders, Dad?" I asked, looking at him with a questioning look.

"You are going to force yourself to endure the equivilent of shoving fire down your throat for a human boy to stay alive, and you won't even consider moving? Sounds like masochistic to me."

"I hate you when you're right." I said, leaning into his cold chest.

He chuckled and said, "Sometimes I do too."

He didn't want his daughter to suffer, I knew it. But I _would _be able to resist his blood, and I _wouldn't _hurt Draco at all.

Tomorrow will be Hell.

**Chapter 4 is done!!!! Please review! I'll give you an Imaginary Edward!**

**-LittleNessie12**


	5. An Akward Conversation

**Chapter 5... exciting....Um... I hope my reviewers are satisfied with thier imaginary characters for reviewing the last chapter... **

**Draco POV**

I sat in my seat next to Renesmee at school, and was shocked by her attitude towards me.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself yesterday. My name is Renesmee Cullen. You're Draco, right?" She said to me, a slight smile on her face.

Her voice was like wind chimes.

"Y-yes." I said, after momentarily forgetting to breathe.

"Enjoying the rain?" she asked, gesturing to the wet outside world. "I admit talking about the weather is a little cliche, but I wanted to know your opinion on one of the rainiest cities in the Continental U.S."

"The rain's not so bad. I'm used to wet weather." I replied, trying to be casual.

"Right. Forgot you were from England." She said, smiling apologetically.

I was stunned so much by her smile; even more beautiful then when she looked pained yesterday. It was crooked, cute. It sent my heart racing.

Somehow, her smile faltered slightly and she directed more attention to her classwork than was necessary. I thought I saw her muscles tense.

"So, you seem better than yesterday..." I said, trailing off, hiding my dire need to know why she looked so angry.

"Oh... I wasn't feeling well...sorry if you thought I was ignoring you or something." She smiled again, but I could sense something was wrong in her eyes.

I subtly examined her body position; it was tense, I was right- and her chair was positioned so she could be the farthest away from me as possible but still be close to the table.

"So...Why did you move here?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

So beautiful and brown...like chocolate...

_'Snap out of it!' _I mentally chastised myself.

"Well, we really just wanted a change of scenery." I replied, lying. Lying was something I perfected. "Not that the 'scenery' here is very different... We didn't have too many friends back home, and felt we should try something new..." Lying. Again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately....

"Hmmm..." she said, probably contemplating my answer. "I don't think that's worked out so well for you...-I mean, you've only been here a day- but it seems like you're missing someone, something..."

"Perceptive." I said, impressed by her reasoning.

"Does that mean I'm right?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Possibly." I didn't want to give her a straight answer until I knew it myself. I wasn't sure if I liked it here; I was too preoccupied thinking about her.

We sat in silence, doing our work and listening to the teacher until the bell rang, at which she left as quickly as yesterday. What did I do now?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Renesmee POV**

Hell was an understatement.

I was assaulted by Draco's wonderful scent the second he entered the classroom.

Not wanting to scare him again though, I tried to seem relaxed and talk to him.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself yesterday. My name is Renesmee Cullen. You're Draco, right?"Slightly formal, but I had been focusing on not killing him and had trouble paying attention to my words.

"Y-yes." He said, after momentarily forgetting to breathe. Did I make him do that?!?!?

"Enjoying the rain?" I asked, gesturing to the wet outside world. "I admit talking about the weather is a little cliche, but I wanted to know your opinion on one of the rainiest cities in the Continental U.S." The weather? Seriously? The blood lust must be affecting my conversational skills.

"The rain's not so bad. I'm used to wet weather."

"Right. Forgot you were from England." I said, flashing the signature crooked smile I inherited from my dad.

His heart started to race the second I smiled. How good his blood would feel slipping down my throat-

I stopped myself from thinking about that and turned my attention to my work. It took almost all my restraint to keep from murdering him.

"So, you seem better than yesterday..."he trailed off.

"Oh... I wasn't feeling well...sorry if you thought I was ignoring you or something." I said, but I thought he could tell I was lying.

"So...Why did you move here?" I asked, wanting to take the conversation off myself, and a part of me wanted to get to know him.

"Well, we really just wanted a change of scenery. Not that the 'scenery' here is very different... We didn't have too many friends back home, and felt we should try something new..."

"Hmmm...'' I said in response. He was lying... His family had come here for a different reason. And I don't think he was entirely happy. "I don't think that's worked out so well for you...-I mean, you've only been here a day- but it seems like you're missing someone, something..."

"Perceptive." He breathed.

"Does that mean I'm right?"

"Possibly." I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting any more straight answers from that boy.

I spent the rest of the period concentrating on not killing him, and somehow, daydreaming slightly.

He really was handsome; and I loved his eyes. Ice blue eyes that could see into your soul.

I was in full-on crush mode.

I was screwed.

**Chapter 5 is over...:( I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but I will be putting up an extra-long chapter tomorrow...Please review!**

**-LittleNessie12**


	6. WIZARDS?

**It's heeeeerrrreeee! Chapter 6 is now up, as promised. Enjoy! _Disclaimer: I am not awesome enough to own Twilight or Harry Potter. It's okay, I can make due with writing stuff about the books on this site..._**

**Draco POV**

The rest of the day was filled with daydreaming about Renesmee, as usual, and as I sat down a lunch I received a strong death glare from Hermione.

"You know, looking at me isn't going to burn holes in my face, contrary to what you believe." I said to her. "We have wands to do that."

"You're lucky I'm not hexing your face _off!" _she sneered.

"Hermione, can you calm down and tell the rest of us why you're about to kill Draco?" Harry asked tiredly. We had fights almost weekly, so this didn't surprise him.

"He's practically in love with Renesmee Cullen." she said with disdain.

"Am not!" I really had to kick that nasty habit of lying.

"Hermione, he's got a crush; it's not like they're going to marry on the spot." Ginny said, defending me.

"You see, this is the exact same thing I said to you yesterday." I said, getting angry. "So in your best interest, I suggest you _stop nagging me."_

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but probably thought better of it.

"I swear, you two fight worse than when you were enemies." Ron remarked.

"God, do you remember that? When we used to hate each other?" Harry asked, turning to me.

"Not exactly the best six years of my life." I said, turning my attention to the nasty cafeteria food.

"Yeah, but I can still remember half the stuff that we used to quarrel over," He said, also turning his attention to the food as well.

"Ah, the good 'ole days." Ron said, leaning back in his chair.

"You mean when we were a ruddy bunch of misfits trying to take down an evil Dark Wizard and still pass school while dealing with our awkward social problems?" Ginny asked, giggling.

We all burst into laughter by then.

"Yes, but pretty much everything has changed now." Hermione said after we were done cracking up.

"But we're still a bunch of misfits." I said.

"True, Mr. Disgrace to the Malfoy name," Ginny agreed. We all laughed again.

We noticed the Cullens staring at us with incredulous looks on their faces.

"What's up with them?" Harry asked.

"No idea..."Hermione answered with curiosity in her voice. "But you're right about what you said before; there's something up with the Cullens-"

"And you're gonna find out what?" I finished for her.

"I'll do my best."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Renesmee POV**

I spent the day trying to organize my thoughts about Draco. On one hand, I really liked him. On the other hand though, I wanted to kill him and drink his blood. Interesting...and completely confusing.

I plopped down in my sea at lunch, feeling confused and stangely confident; I didn't kill Draco again, which I was extremely proud of, but I had some weird attraction to him, which wasn't too desirable.

"How'd it go?" Uncle Emmett asked. They were all dying to know.

"Fine," I answered casually. "I mean, of course I wanted to kill him and all, but who's complaining?"

Dad let out a humorless laugh and took my hand in his. "You don't have to do this you know."

"Yes, yes I do. Besides, nothing is going to change my mind."

"Stubborn," my mom remarked.

"Just like my _parents._" I retorted.

When Draco sat down at the table where his family was sitting-without Caroline and Elizabeth, thank God- and his sister was giving him the death glare. I listened intently to find out why.

"You know, looking at me isn't going to burn holes in my face, contrary to what you believe,'' he said to her. "We have wands to do that." _Wands?!?!_

"You're lucky I'm not hexing your face _off!" _she sneered.

"Hexing? What the heck?" Aunt Rosalie said at vampire speed. At this time, we couldn't help but stare.

"Hermione, can you calm down and tell the rest of us why you're about to kill Draco?" His brother with the black hair asked him. Harry, I think his name was.

"He's practically in love with Renesmee Cullen." she said with disdain. I blushed furiously a this, of course. Even though I knew it was somewhat true.

"Am not!" Draco replied, turning red.

"Hermione, he's got a crush; it's not like they're going to marry on the spot," the red headed girl said, defending him. So he did like me!

"You see, this is the exact same thing I said to you yesterday." Draco said, getting angry. "So in your best interest, I suggest you _stop nagging me."_

"I swear, you two fight worse than when you were enemies," the boy who had red hair-Ron- asked.

"God, do you remember that? When we used to hate each other?" Harry asked, turning to Draco. Apparently, Harry, Hermione, and possibly Ron didn't like Draco too much growing up.

"Not exactly the best six years of my life." Hmmm... for a very long time as well.

"Ah, the good 'ole days." Ron said, leaning back in his chair.

"You mean when we were a ruddy bunch of misfits trying to take down an evil dark wizard and still pass school while dealing with our awkward social problems?" Ginny asked, giggling.

They all laughed. Wait a minute, did I just catch the words _'evil dark wizard?'_

"Yes, but pretty much everything has changed now." Hermione said.

"But we're still a bunch of misfits." Draco replied.

"True, Mr. Disgrace to the Malfoy name," Ginny agreed. _Malfoy? _Must have been Draco's original last name before being adopted with the rest of them.

They noticed us staring.

"What's up with them?" Harry asked. We all tried to subtly look down at different intervals.

"No idea..."Hermione answered with curiosity in her voice. "But you're right about what you said before; there's something up with the Cullens-"

"And you're gonna find out what?" Draco finished for her.

"I'll do my best." Hermione said.

"Well, this is bad." I remarked, looking at the faces of my family, which pretty much ranged between shocked and confused.

"Remember what they said about hexes and wizards?" Dad asked. We all murmured yes.

"Well, in thier minds, I saw flickers of them-actually doing _magic!_" he said, bewildered.

"So, they can do magic and stuff; like full blown _witches and wizards?_" I asked.

"Remarkably, yes."

"So now there are vampires, half-human half-vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, and wizards/witches." Aunt Alice said, counting them off on her fingers. "I'm not as surprised as I think I should be."

"Do you think they'll find out that we're vampires?" Uncle Jazz asked Dad.

"I don't know if their kind know about vampires, so I can't be completely sure."

"Well, let's just hope for the best, or move." Aunt Rose said.

"Let's talk to Carlisle and Esme again, maybe he knows something about wizards..." Uncle Em said.

We all agreed.

My world turned into Hell from boredom, into curiosity, then back to Hell, and then confusion and bewilderment. Wow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped you guys liked it, so please review.... Those who do get an Imaginary HP character of their choice to add along with their Edward (or Alice or Jacob, if you're Sam and Paine.) So review now!!!**

**-LittleNessie12**


	7. VAMPIRES?

**Chapter 7!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!! *does a super hyper happy dance* OOOOOkkk. Sorry about the momentary spazzing; pop rocks and caffinated beverages DO NOT mix well with me. Or anyone else for that matter. **_**Disclaimer: **The total awesomeness that is the Harry Potter and Twilight series' belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.._

**Renesmee POV**

As planned, we went to Carlisle and he actually _did _know a thing or two about wizards.

"About 47 years after my change into a vampire," Carlisle said after we had asked him if he had heard of wizards. "I was practicing my newly developed hunting style of animals, and I came across a man who had suddenly appeared in the woods. " We notioned for him to go on.

"Anyway, he tried to erase my memory with... some sort of _wand, _I guess. He waved it in front of my face and muttered, '_Obliviate'_. When that didn't work we had an extremely long conversation and just to keep things short, we told each other what we were; me being a vampire and him being a wizard."

"So...magic doesn't work on vampires?" I asked.

"Not always. Since vampires have different mind set-ups than regular people, things that affect us mentally or our physical being don't work-we did a few experiments with this, naturally-but things like, _levitating _us for example do."

"Does the wizarding world know about vampires?" Dad asked.

"They do, but have had minimal contact with them-I was probably one of the only of our kind that had talked to them and not killed them."

"So they fear us, naturally." Jasper stated.

"Pretty much."

"Just out of curiosity, who was the wizard you met?" Emmett asked.

"A, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," Emmett snickered like a little girl. Carlisle took no notice and went on.

"Poor fellow, died in a horrible way; got his head chopped off, took them 45 tries because the axe was blunt...Such a nice person..." he trailed off, reminiscing.

"Well, I personally think we should just let them figure it out on their own." Bella said. "If they're afraid and try to attack us, then the magic won't work. We can explain that we won't hurt them, and it's not like they can tell anyone and not seem absolutely crazy."

We all agreed this was the best way to go. If we moved out of nowhere before they found out, it would raise suspicion about us. If we went and told them, they might think we were crazy before we could prove it to them. They could just find out on their own and we could work things out from then.

"I wish I could see the outcome of this," Alice said, rubbing the sides of her forehead. "Nessie's involved, so all I can make out are fuzzy little flashes..."

Another thing that could be benificial, albeit bittersweet, was the fact that if Draco found out I was half-vampire, he would get over his attraction to me. I would be happy about that because he wouldn't be in danger, but somehow I didn't want him to disappear out of my life. Ugh. I'd only talked to him once. What was wrong with me?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draco POV**

Hermione brought out every book she owned on magical creatures the second we got home. It seemed like ages before we found something constructive.

I was flipping through a book, _'Most Dangerous Magical Creatures'. _Something caught my eye. Vampires.

_The vampire is probably one of the most horrifying of all magical creatures. Most likely recognised by usually being pale, with angular, almost inhuman beautiful features. They have black eyes when they are most thirsty for blood, and red when they have most recently fed on human blood. They are cold skinned, and have inhuman grace also. Only one is known to feed on the blood of animals; whom with his help we have learned that vampires are impervious to most magic. There are currently no known ways to kill these immortals, so if you see one of them, Apparate away as soon as possible; you probably won't live if you don't._

I dropped the book on the floor.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked. He picked the book up and read what I had been reading.

"So...the Cullens are..._vampires?!?!?" _He asked.

After that, there was a flurry of movement coming from everyone else. But I was frozen.

_Renesmee. _Sweet, beautiful, wonderful Renesmee couldn't be a vampire. No. No no no no _NO!_

I was in denial for the rest of the night, but I had to accept it.

We planned to confront the Cullens tomorrow. I just hoped we would live through it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Renesmee POV**

Alice had a vision. Even though I was blurry with me being involved, she could tell that the Potter children know that we are vampires, without knowing I'm a hybrid.

Draco. He knows. Is this supposed to be good or bad?

I lied restless for hours in my bed before Dad had Uncle Jazz calm me down.

"Renesmee, don't worry, we'll figure this out," he murmered, stroking my hair before he relaxed me into a dreamless sleep. Appaerently, Dad didn't tell him the reason of my distress. I didn't care if this ended up well. I just didn't want Draco to fear me.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.............Kinda short, but please review!!! I'll be very happy! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Thanx for reading and reviewing! **

**-LittleNessie12**


	8. Secrets Revealed, Pt 1

**Chapter 8 is Here! Please keep your hand on the mouse and your feet firmly on the ground for the duration of the ride. Thank you, and have fun! _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Harry Potter related except for a copy of all the books, some posters, and this fanfiction._**

**Draco POV**

I felt the familiar knot of fear in my stomach. It had seemed to house itself there ever since Voldemort had returned. It had heightened when I had left the Death Eaters and was _against _the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. Now it was back, and worse than ever.

Renesmee didn't say a word to me during English. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge my existence. I took that as a sign that she knew that we knew.

And as usual, she bolted out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

Lunch came, and when we entered the lunchroom the Cullens stares were directed at us.

"Here goes nothing," Harry murmered as the five of us walked towards their table.

"Oh no, just confronting a few vampires that could kill us in seconds." I said casually. "Nothing unusual there!" The stress seemed to increase my sarcasm use.

And of course, there were five empty seats at the table. We sat down in unison, and none of us spoke for a while.

I noticed their eyes. Apart from Renesmee, their eyes were all a light golden colour.

"So, now the secret's out, and you know." Emmett Cullen said quietly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Alice told him with an air annoyance. "What we really want to know is if you wanted us to answer any questions."

Of course we did. Thousands were running through my head. But we asked in order of importance.

"Well, the one that's been eating at us is if you feed on the blood of humans." Ginny said.

"We don't." Renesmee said, staring down at her untouched lunch.

"We have spent years controlling our thirst." Edward added, looking at us. "We only hunt animals, and try to keep the secret as best as we can, always keeping up our human facade. But of course, when we stumble across bright young witches and wizards, things like this are bound to happen."

We stared at him in shock.

"H-how do y-you know?" Hermione stuttered.

"Well, vampires sometimes have extra gifts aside from the usual strength, speed, and heightened senses." Bella said nonchalantly. "Edward can read minds, and when you started thinking about using magic we became suspicious."

"Do anyone else here have a gift?" I asked, becoming intrigued.

"Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Renesmee can show other people her thoughts, and Bella has a mental shield," Rosalie said, gesturing to her family members.

"Wow." Ron said.

"No duh, smart one," Harry replied, punching his shoulder.

"By the way, why are you here?" Jasper inquired.

"We're searching for followers of a Dark Wizard, Voldemort." Hermione said. While we used to have an aversion to saying his name, it was now uncommon _not _to. "He's dead,- actually, Harry here defeated him- but some of his Death Eaters are still out there."

"There are rumors circulating that some of them are headed here, so we came in order to round them up and put them in jail." Ginny added.

"Where they rightfully belong..." I murmured, looking down at my hands.

"Wow." Emmett said, repeating Ron's famous phrase.

"So, are there any other vampires like you guys, that only hunt animals?" Ron asked.

"There is a coven in Alaska, but other than them, no one else." Renesmee answered. "We're what you could call the freaks of the vampire world."

Her family smiled at this.

"Can we trust you to keep our secret?" Renesmee asked, looking straight at me for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Of course you can." I said, looking back. Even though I knew she was a vampire, her beauty affected me, and I didn't feel scared as I thought I should've.

"Oh- and you should know, Renesmee isn't full vampire." Edward added.

"What?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah...Bella and Edward are actually my parents-I was conceived when my mother was human, and after I was born she was changed."

"So you're-"

"Half-human, half-vampire." Alice interrupted Harry. "A hybrid, you could say."

I looked at Renesmee again. I didn't care at all if she drank blood, she could drink mine for all I cared. She was beautiful, intelligent, wonderful...

"Draco, could I talk to you after school?" Renesmee asked me. I nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school ended, I met up with Renesmee. We walked into the woods by the school. That's when she really surprised me.

All of a sudden she whisked me onto her back and took off running, through the forest. Her speed was absolutely amazing, and I was vaguely wondering if we would hit a tree.

She dropped me on the ground just as soon as she picked me up, and I scrambled to my feet.

"Draco, I know you like me." She said, her back to me.

"Was it really that obvious?" I half-asked myself.

She snickered, what a lovely sound. "Mind reading dad, remember?...Anyway, I wanted to tell you...it can't work."

Rejection washed through me, almost like a part of me had died.

"Not that I don't like you as well, it just-" she racked her brains to say something. She sighed and darted over to me, placing her hand on my cheek.

My reaction to her gift was at first shock, but then I really saw what she was showing me. My first meeting with her- along with a burning of some sort, in her throat-her thirst, I realized- and a strong desire to..._drink my blood._

"Being half human, human blood doesn't affect me the way it does my family." she said, taking her hand off my face. "But you, your blood and your _intoxicating scent..." _she trailed off, shaking her head.

It took a minute to form words. "So w-what you're saying is, my blood calls to you specifically?" I asked.

"Yep."

This girl was fighting her instincts to keep me alive.

"You are absolutely amazing." I said, sitting down on the forest floor.

"What the heck?" she asked. "I'm far from amazing, I'm endangering your life just by being here! I'm, a _monster._

She had so much to learn. She was NOT a monster...She was an angel.

**Okay, that's it. Next chapter will probably be in Nessie's POV, with her thoughts on this conversation and such...Please review! I'll give you an imaginary Cullen or HP character if you don't already have one! **

**-LittleNessie12**


	9. Secrets Revealed, Pt 2

**Okay...so as promised, here is chapter 8 from Nessie's POV...I guess it could be chapter 8 part TWO! Took me a while to figure that one out...shows how smart I am. :) Disclaimer: _I do not own the Twilight or Harry Potter series. :( _**

**Renesmee POV (duh.)**

I felt the familiar knot of fear in my stomach. It had housed itself there when the Volturi came, and now it was back, and worse than ever. Oh Joy.

_Draco. _What would he think of me? Would he hate me? Would he forget me and move on? These questions circled in my head over and over throughout the morning until English.

As usual, his scent called to me. But it seemed that since I was more prepared for it, it was fractionally easier.

I didn't talk to him at all, for fear of making a fool out of myself. Yep, I was a coward. Fun.

Finally lunch came, and Draco and his siblings made their way over to our table, reluctantly.

"Here goes nothing," Harry murmered as they walked to us.

"Oh no, just confronting a few vampires that could kill us in seconds." Draco said casually. "Nothing unusual there!" The stress increased his sarcasm use.

"So, now the secret's out, and you know." Uncle Em said quietly when they sat down.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Alice told him with an air of annoyance. "What we really want to know is if you wanted us to answer any questions." That was Alice. Getting straight to the point in a serious situation.

"Well, the one that's been eating at us is if you feed on the blood of humans." Ginny said.

"We don't." I said, staring at my lunch, not wanting to look at anyone. I hated the food here...but then again, I didn't really like food at all.

"We have spent years controlling our thirst." Dad added. "We only hunt animals, and try to keep the secret as best as we can, always keeping up our human facade. But of course, when we stumble across bright young witches and wizards, things like this are bound to happen."

They stared at him in shock.

"H-how do y-you know?" Hermione stuttered.

"Well, vampires sometimes have extra gifts aside from the usual strength, speed, and heightened senses." Mom answered. "Edward can read minds, and when you started thinking about using magic we became suspicious."

"Do anyone else here have a gift?" Draco asked with interest.

"Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Renesmee can show other people her thoughts, and Bella has a mental shield," Aunt Rose said.

"Wow." Ron said.

"No duh, smart one," Harry replied, punching his shoulder.

"By the way, why are you here?" Uncle Jazz inquired.

"We're searching for followers of a Dark Wizard, Voldemort." Hermione answered. "He's dead,- actually, Harry here defeated him- but some of his Death Eaters are still out there." So, they were like heroes of the wizarding world. Cool!

"There are rumors circulating that some of them are headed here, so we came in order to round them up and put them in jail." Ginny added.

"Where they rightfully belong..." Draco murmered. This whole 'Voldemort' thing must have been more...important than I thought.

"Wow." Emmett said.

"So, are there any other vampires like you guys, that only hunt animals?" Ron asked.

"There is a coven in Alaska, but other than them, no one else." I answered "We're what you could call the freaks of the vampire world."

My family smiled at this.

"Can we trust you to keep our secret?" I asked, suddenly finding myself staring straight at Draco.

"Of course you can." He said, staring back. He didn't look scared, something I didn't anticipate.

"Oh- and you should know, Renesmee isn't full vampire." Dad added.

"What?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah...Bella and Edward are actually my parents-I was conceived when my mother was human, and after I was born she was changed." I said.

"So you're-"

"Half-human, half-vampire." Alice interrupted Harry. "A hybrid, you could say."

I kept looking at Draco. Something wasn't right- he looked stangely confident. What was going on?

"He's...not scared at all." Dad said at vampire speed, barely moving his lips.

"Draco, could I talk to you after school?" I asked. He _needed _to get over his...attraction to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I met up with Draco after school. We walked into the woods, where I picked him up and ran with him about fifteen miles to the east. I didn't want my family to overhear.

I dropped him on the ground almost as soon as I stopped; the bloodlust was getting to me, I didn't want to take any chances.

"Draco, I know you like me." I said, my back to him, regaining composure.

"Was it really that obvious?" He asked, mostly to himself.

Yes. I laughed. "Mind reading dad, remember?" I said to make him feel better. "...Anyway, I wanted to tell you...it can't work." I said thw words without any emotion, trying to make sure my voice didn't break.

"Not that I don't like you as well, it just-" Gah. I'd just have to show him.

I sowed him pretty much everything. My first meeting with him- my thirst, and my desire to drink his blood.

"Being half human, human blood doesn't affect me the way it does my family." I explained, taking my hand off his face. "But you, your blood and your _intoxicating scent..." _I trailed off, shaking my head.

"So w-what you're saying is, my blood calls to you specifically?" He asked. This boy was smart.

"Yep."

"You are absolutely amazing." He said, sitting on the forest floor.

What was wrong with him?!?!? He should be running away from me, screaming bloody terror! Not saying I was freaking _amazing!_

"What the heck?" I asked. "I'm far from amazing, I'm endangering your life just by being here! I'm, a _monster._" I said the words with absolute conviction. For the first time in my life, I truly felt like a monster.

**And there you go... And! Before I forget, remember the Mercedes that I said Edward got in chapter 1? Of course you doooo.... Go to my profile and you can see a picture of it... DO IT NOW! After you review, of course. Please. Thanx!**

**-LittleNessie12**


	10. Serenity After Secrets

**Chapter 10...it's momentous...mystifying...and another m-word that means something cool..._Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, and neither do you unless you are one of the authors. Deal with it. I do. _**Oh, and I learned that Draco has grey eyes, not blue. Oh well, they're blue in my story. :)

**Draco POV**

**Flashback: (flashback harp music plays)**

"What the heck?" she asked. "I'm far from amazing, I'm endangering your life just by being here! I'm, a _monster."_

She had so much to learn. She was NOT a monster...She was an angel.

**(flashback harp music fades)**

"Renesmee..." I murmured. "Renesmee, look at me."

She did, and I saw her eyes were shining with tears about to be shed. It nearly broke my heart.

"You, my friend, are _not _a monster. You are fighting your instincts just to keep a worthless idiot like me alive." I said the words with a slight smile on my face. "You are beautiful, intelligent, and a thousand times better a person than I am."

"Yeah, sure," She said bitterly. "I'm a bloodsucking creature whereas you are fighting Dark Wizards like a total superhero."

I laughed coldly. "Remember what we said about the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers?"

She nodded.

"I used to be _one of them." _I said, remorse clouding my voice. Her eyes widened slightly in shock, and I went on.

"I've tortured people in _his _name. I've nearly killed people, _twice. _Not to mention I was a total arse to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny and countless other good people. It's a miracle that those people don't hate me."

"But you stopped. You became the good guy." Renesmee interjected.

"Yes. But I'll always have to live with the things I've done. And it's not so easy when you have a constant reminder." I rolled up the sleeve of my shirt and showed her the Dark Mark that was forever etched on my arm.

"I don't care. You're a wonderful person now."

"Like you're not?" I asked. She sat down beside me on the ground.

"You say you have a constant reminder? Try having your throat burn whenever something with blood in it walks by. Try having to remind yourself that you are part human _and _part vampire. That you are essentially good and evil in one. Always trying to keep whatever humanity I have. _And that's just me, not the full vampires in my family. _They work so hard to make sure that they don't kill anyone. I guess... I would feel like I left them down if I slipped up."

"Well, I know that you won't slip up, so what's there to worry about?" I said lightly.

"You think so?" She asked hopefully.

"I know so. You have my full confidence."

And just when I thought there were enough surprises in one day, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rested her head on my chest.

"I thought this hurt you." I mumbled after I regained my use of speech, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I honestly could care less...Oh crap."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We should get back soon- my family's probably expecting me. They're still in the parking lot."

I sighed and stood up. She followed suit, and motioned for me to get on her back.

"You know, this feels kinda stupid." I remarked.

She giggled and asked, "What? Getting on my back? Do you know a better way?"

"Yes, yes I do. Hold onto my arm." I was going to take her Apparating. Hopefully it would work, considering vampires are nearly impervious to magic.

She did as she was told and held onto my arm.

"Now, it's going to be a bit uncomfortable, so I suggest you hold your breath."

After she did that I brought out my wand and turned on the spot, concentrating on the woods just before the parking lot.

I felt the familiar feel of being flattened, and I eagerly took deep breaths once we were there.

"Wow." Renesmee said, panting.

We walked back, holding hands.

"Your so warm..." I muttered without thinking.

"Yeah... some weird half-breed thing...my heart beats faster than the average human, too."

We came to where her family were conveyned by their cars- my 'siblings' were there too.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked, letting go of her hand.

"Definetly. Bye." She waved, got into the car and it sped away.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"Good." I was feeling content. And I would see Renesmee again. My heart rate increased at the thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Renesmee POV**

**Flashback: (flashback harp music plays)**

"You are absolutely amazing." He said, sitting on the forest floor.

What was wrong with him?!?!? He should be running away from me, screaming bloody terror! Not saying I was freaking _amazing!_

"What the heck?" I asked. "I'm far from amazing, I'm endangering your life just by being here! I'm, a _monster._" I said the words with absolute conviction. For the first time in my life, I truly felt like a monster.

**(flashback harp music fades)**

Renesmee..." Draco murmered. "Renesmee, look at me."

I did, with my tears threatening to spill over.

"You, my friend, are _not _a monster. You are fighting your instincts just to keep a worthless idiot like me alive." He said the words with a slight smile on his face. "You are beautiful, intelligent, and a thousand times better a person than I am." A thousand times better person han he was? Suuuurrrreee.

"Yeah, sure," I said bitterly. "I'm a bloodsucking creature whereas you are fighting Dark Wizards like a total superhero."

He laughed coldly. "Remember what we said about the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers?"

She nodded.

"I used to be _one of them." _He said, remorse clouding his voice.

"I've tortured people in _his _name. I've nearly killed people, _twice. _Not to mention I was a total arse to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny and countless other good people. It's a miracle that those people don't hate me."

"But you stopped. You became the good guy." I interjected. He _was _the good guy.

"Yes. But I'll always have to live with the things I've done. And it's not so easy when you have a constant reminder." At first I didn't understand what he was doing when he rolled up his sleeve, but then I understood.

It was a deep black mark; a skull with a sepent twisiting from its mouth. I admit it was scary, but I still didn't think he had a good enough excuse for being angry with himself.

"I don't care. You're a wonderful person now."

"Like you're not?" He asked. She sat down beside me on the ground.

"You say you have a constant reminder?" I asked, angry now."Try having your throat burn whenever something with blood in it walks by. Try having to remind yourself that you are part human _and _part vampire. That you are essentially good and evil in one. Always trying to keep whatever humanity I have. _And that's just me, not the full vampires in my family. _They work so hard to make sure that they don't kill anyone. I guess... I would feel like I left them down if I slipped up."

"Well, I know that you won't slip up, so what's there to worry about?" He said lightly.

"You think so?" I asked, hope coloring my voice.

"I know so. You have my full confidence." My heart soared at his confidence in me and I found myself hugging him.

"I thought this hurt you." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I honestly could care less..." Which was the truth. I would rather have to endure he thirst for years on end than have to leave the comfort of his arms."Oh crap."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We should get back soon- my family's probably expecting me. They're still in the parking lot." They were. I could smell them.

He sighed and stood up. I did so as well and motioned for him to get on my back.

"You know, this feels kinda stupid." He remarked

I laughed and asked, "What? Getting on my back? Do you know a better way?"

"Yes, yes I do. Hold onto my arm." I had no idea what he was doing, but I did as I was told.

"Now, it's going to be a bit uncomfortable, so I suggest you hold your breath."

After I did that he brought out his wand and turned on the spot.

The feeling was breathtaking, literally. It felt like I was being squeezed through a tube. But it was also incredibly cool all the while.

"Wow." I said, panting.

We walked back, holding hands.

"Your so warm..." He muttered.

I blushed."Yeah... some weird half-breed thing...my heart beats faster than the average human, too."

We came to where my-and his- family was convenyed by their cars.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked, letting go of my hand...I'd miss that.

"Definetly. Bye." I said that with confidence.

"How'd it go?" Dad asked when we got in the car.

"Good." It was really good. I felt this odd sense of security, like nothing was gonna ruin my day.

**And the chapter is finished! Please review! It makes me happy! :) :) :) :) :) **

**-LittleNessie12**


	11. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 11...yay..._Disclaimer: Me: _Oh Aaaalllliiiccee! _Imaginary Alice: _Yes Kim? _Me: _Although I don't own the Twilight or Harry Potter series now, will I in the future? _Imaginary Alice: _Sorry, I don't see J. or Stephenie Meyer giving up thier ownership rights anytime soon. _Me: _Awww...WAIT! Wanna go shopping after I finish the chapter? _Imaginary Alice: _Oh yeah! I was thinking Spain, more specifically Barcelona. It'll be cloudy there all week. _Me: Sweetness._**

**Draco POV**

When I woke up that morning it seemed every part of me felt light. Maybe it was the anticipation of seeing Renesmee. Okay, it _was _the anticipation of seeing Renesmee. I was obsessed with that beautiful girl.

"Morning." I said in greeting, bounding down the stairs to the kitchen where Hermione and Ron were ogling at each other.

"Someone's awful cheery today." Ron said, getting his gaze off his girlfriend. "Would this have somethiing to do with a certain half-vampire we know?"

I turned red; evidently he had seen my change in mood.

"Possibly." I remarked, trying to muster a poker face.

"Ron, stop teasing him." Hermione said dismissively, waving her wand at the cupboard to get the ingredients for breakfast.

"I wasn't doing anything," He said innocently. "We all know he's head over heels for the girl."

"Have you ever thought of shutting that fat mouth of yours?" I asked in annoyance. "Yes, I _really _like Renesmee. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Just the fact that she's a creepy bloodsucking-"

_"Never say that again." _I threatened with a low voice. _"Unless you'd like to wake up from a coma at St. Mungo's." _My wand was halfway out of my pocket.

"I'm just saying, there's something off about them." Ron protested.

"They are a different species Ronald." Hermione said, magically floating the breakfast to the table. "They probably think there's a few things wrong with you too."

"But we all know something's wrong with Ron," Ginny said, her and Harry joining us at the table.

After several protests from Ron and a few mouthful of scrambled eggs later, we all headed for school.

My heart beat almost audibly when I saw Renesmee standing by her family's car, waiting for me.

"Hey," She greeted me with a hug. "What's up?"

"Nothing much..." I trailed off, watching everyone stare as we were walking along, hand in hand.

"Wow. You'd think they'd try to hide the staring." She said annoyed. "Instead of watching with their mouths hanging open! Move along people, nothing to see here!" She gestured at the students to get the hell out of our way.

Once we came by the stairs, I turned to go to Trigonometry, but she went with me.

"What the-"

"I managed to get this class with you, and believe me, it wasn't too easy."

"Well, I'm glad." I was.

"You can thank my dad for that. He has a knack for..._dazzling people, _my mother calls it. The secretary was hyperventilating after switching my schedule."

We laughed at that. "You seemed to have inherited your father's gift."

"What?" She asked in confusion as we sat down in the classroom.

"You're practically always dazzling me..." I murmured.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

"I'm acting like my dad more and more every day..." she said, shaking her head. "Speaking of which, what's your family like?"

Such an innocent question shouldn't have provoked a hostile reaction, but apparently it did when she remarked. "You don't have to talk about it... I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine." I whispered; class had started. "I'll tell you at lunch, okay?"

She nodded fractionally, and turned to look at the teacher giving the lesson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Renesmee POV**

Draco and I were getting more comfortable with each other by the minute, but we never seemed to be able to avoid our awkward conversations. For me, it usually just was the magic of blood lust, but I think he wasn't used to showing his feelings and thoughts.

What happened to his family? That question and several others ran through my head. I _needed _to know.

I was getting obsessed with this boy.

The lunch bell finally rang and I met Draco outside of the cafeteria.

"Why do you buy food when you never eat it?" he questioned after I had bought my lunch and we had sat down.

"Well, mainly just to keep appearances alive," I answered. "And I do eat food on occasion, but I have a bit of a preference for blood." He didn't even flinch when I said the word blood.

"What's your preferred animal?" He said in genuine curiosity. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Mountain lion." I answered smiling. "You know, I'm kind of wondering why you're not creeped out by this."

"Me too..." He said, trailing off. "So you wanted to know about my family?" He knew the subject probably wouldn't be avoided.

"And I thought my dad was the mind reader...but yes, if it's okay with you."

He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of something to say.

"Most of my family were or are Death Eaters..." He began. "And they all hate me now that I left them. I thought my parents would at least agree with my decision, but alas- they would rather be followers of an evil dark wizard than stand by their only son. Actually, we think my father's coming to kill me."

I ignored the burn in my throat and took his hand in mine. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." I said fiercely. "Parents should love their children, not fight against them."

His heart responded audibly-well, audibly to my enhanced senses- and he met my gaze. "Do you know you are the most kind person I've ever met?"

I blushed and started to answer, but I was interrupted by Alice, who had made her way over to us.

"Hey Nessie, there's going to be a storm tonight, are you up for baseball?" she asked.

"Of course." My face lit up like a kid on Christmas day. I had a competitive nature, a family trait.

"Baseball during a storm?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Want to come and watch?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure."

"We'll pick you up tonight, then." Alice said brightly. "Bye!" She walked off gracefully to her next class.

I COULDN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT!

**Ok...it's done. Review please! Thanx to everyone who's reviewed and favorites so far!**

**Peace- LittleNessie12**


	12. Baseball and Flying Brooms

**Chapter 12: Bow in its mighty awesomeness..._Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Or 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf...It's sad, isn't it? :(_**

**Renesmee POV**

We were going to pick up Draco soon, but I had a song in mind and was writing it down in the car.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm still alive, I'm still alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's_-

"We're here." Dad's voice interrupted my musical contemplation and sent my heart flying at a velocity probably never heard of before. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and darted to his front door(my parents were laughing at my enthusiasm), where I knocked and waited...

_"Draco?" _I heard Hermione's voice from upstairs. _"What are you doing? You can't bring that! What if someone sees you?" _

_"Hermione, we're in the middle of a forest. A flying broomstick isn't going to be sighted." _Draco retorted, and I could hear him walking to open the door. Flying broomstick?

"Hey...I greeted him when he opened the door. He was wearing the most casual outfit I had ever seen him in; faded jeans and a navy blue sweater.

"Um...What did I hear about a flying broomstick?" I asked.

"Oh...right...you heard that?"

"Super vampire hearing."

"Right...well, here it is..." He then brandished the item he had been holding.

It didn't look like the usual brooms you would see; it looked like it was made for riding, with a thick handle and streamline features.

"I thought that you might like to ride this with me..." He continued, looking at me with a sheepish smile.

"Seriously?!?!? This is so cool!" I sounded like a small child. Oh well, it was a _flying broom _for crying out loud! "Mom, Dad, can I go? We'll meet you at the clearing." I turned to the car.

"Have fun, but keep out of sight, alright?" Dad called, leaning out the window.

"Of course."

Draco took me to his backyard, where he mounted the broom and motioned for me to get on behind him.

"Are you ready?" He asked, overjoyed by my excitement.

"Ready."

If I were human and didn't have a heightened sense of balance, I would have been thrown off the broom when he kicked off from the ground. I pointed out the direction in which he should've been flying and watched the treetops sway in the breeze.

Although it wasn't nearly as fast as running, I felt the familiar sense of freedom that went along with it. And with Draco being with me...just made me feel ecstatic.

"I have to tell you, I don't know anything about baseball," He admitted, and I laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Draco, we're a thousand feet in the air, on our way to a baseball game, and you choose _now _to tell me that you don't know anything about baseball?"

"Pretty much."

I had another burst of giggles and wrapped my arms around him, although I didn't need to hold on to anything to stay balanced. I remembered the burning in my throat vaguely, like it had been there forever and I had just noticed it.

"I'll teach you the basics when we get there."

And, almost too soon, we did get there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draco POV**

I had always greatly enjoyed flying, but with Renesmee everything seemed brighter...

"I have to tell you, I don't know anything about baseball," I admitted, and she laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Draco, we're a thousand feet in the air, on our way to a baseball game, and you choose _now _to tell me that you don't know anything about baseball?" I admit, she did make me sound stupid, but I decided not to argue.

"Pretty much."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around me, which made my heart quicken its pace.

"I'll teach you the basics when we get there."

And, almost too soon, we did get there.

We touched down in the clearing and I saw that the rest of her family were already there, along with two that I had never seen before, that looked a little older than the rest.

"Hi, we're Carlisle and Esme, Nessie's grandparents," the male introduced themselves. He had blond hair, the female's was caramel colored, and they both had the same pale, angular features as the rest of their family.

"Nice to meet you." I replied out of common courtesy.

"Okay Draco," Renesmee said, beginning my introduction to baseball. "This," she held up a ball. "Is a _baseball._" She told me this like I was four.

"Really? I never would have guessed." I replied sarcastically. I took the long, aluminum stick she was holding that looked somewhat like a Beater's bat. "Let me guess, this is a _baseball bat._"

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about baseball."

"I know that what you and I are holding is the ball and the bat, but that's pretty much it."

"Okay then. Well, the main object of the game is to hit the ball with the bat when the pitcher throws it at you, then to run around the bases back to home plate before you get out."

"And how do you get out?" I asked.

"Someone gets the ball to the base you're running to, if it's caught before it hits the ground, or if they tag you with the ball in your hand...Any questions?"

"None."

"Then sit back and watch my team win."

"You sound awfully confident." Emmett said loudly, coming towards her. "But whose team won last time?"

"Yours, Uncle Em."

"And why is that?"

"Because you cheat." Edward said coming over now.

"Before this gets ugly, why don't we actually _start _the game?" Alice questioned.

"What are the teams this time?" Renesmee asked, gesturing for me to sit a few yards behind 'home plate'.

"We haven't done Boys versus Girls in a while." Bella said, swinging her bat so fast that it blurred.

So the teams were as follows; Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle against Renesmee, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice; apparently Esme was going to be 'umpire', which they said was like the referee.

I watched as they hit, threw, and ran at an amazing velocity and strength, and finally understood why they needed the storm; when their bat came in contact with the ball, it made a sound that was identical to thunder.

Renesmee and Edward were by far the fastest, always a few seconds ahead of the rest of the family. It was very interesting to see when Renesmee hit a ball that Edward went to get, both of them running so fast that my human eyes could barely distinguish, that they almost collided into each other when at the last second Edward got there first.

"Not bad for an old man." Renesmee remarked with a smile as he helped her up. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that old."

"108 seems pretty old to me."

108? Wow.

The game then proceeded to more of a let's-taunt-each-other-and-get-all-competitive mode until nearly eight 'o clock when they decided to end the game, where it was 89 to 77 in the girls' favour.

"Interesting wasn't it?" She asked while they were packing up their equipment.

"Very."

"You don't think Hermione's still mad at you for using the broom?"

"No. But remind me not to eat anything she makes, just in case." She laughed at that, and I found myself marveling in the beauty of her melodious voice.

We flew back, where I insisted I took her home.

"This is some house you have," I said, looking at the large white house with a first floor full of large, window walls.

"That, my friend, is the result of centuries-worth of doctor's salaries. We have similar ones all over the world."

"Why?"

"Well, we're immortal, we can't stay in one place too long, or someone will notice we're not aging."

"How old are you?" I asked. If her father was 108, how old was she?

"Eight."

She must have seen the look of shock on my face, because she quickly continued;

"I'm only eight chronologically, but I'm about seventeen phisically, and mentally...well, lets just say my I.Q. is off the charts-but that's besides the point. You see, half-vampires grow rapidly for seven years, then stop aging."

"Renesmee, I get it. But it's just a shock because, you certainly do _not _look eight."

She blushed bright crimson. "Hey, at least I'm not like, fifty or something. That would make things really weird."

I laughed and then noticed the time."I should be going. Hermione's probably pacing a hole into the carpet. I had a really good time, thanks for inviting me."

"I had a good time too. Goodnight." She squeezed my hand as a goodbye gesture and went inside.

On my way home, I tried not to worry about Renesmee being immortal; the fact that she would live forever and I would continue to get older wasn't the greatest news.

"I take it you had a nice time?" Hermione said when I had arrived home, and like I had anticipated, she was pacing.

"Yes. And no one saw us flying."

"Good."

I was estatic and somewhat...confused? I was happy that Renesmee and I finally had established a_... romance_, I guess you could call it, but somehow I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching, waiting. I tried to forget it, anyway. There was nothing to worry about.

How wrong I was.

**Sooooo.... Please review! I imagine you guys weren't anticipating Draco to take Nessie on his broom...the idea was nagging at me for a while...Okay, enough of my rambling; PLEASE REVIEW! Click the button on the bottom of the screen and do it...Thanx!**

**-LittleNessie12**


	13. Guess Who?

**Disclaimer:  Oh Imaginary Edddwwaaarrrddd? _IE: _ Yes, Kim? _Me: _ Do I own the Twilight series? _IE: _ No. And if you did, I would be afraid. _Me: *eyes him suspiciously* _ You should be...So if I don't own Twilight, do I own the Harry Potter series? _Imaginary Hermione: _ No. How many times do we have to tell you this? _Me: _ Hermione, when'd you get here? _IE: _ When you thought her up. Now answer her question. _Me: _ Oh. Um...until I remember that I don't own the series'? _IH: _ You're dumber than Ron. _IE: _ I was going to say you were dumber than Jacob, but that'll work too. _Me: _ Can Jacob or Ron write as well as I do? Let alone operate a computer without blowing it up? _IE: _ Good point. _IH: _ Agreed. **

**So, just in case you didn't catch that, I don't own either of the series. (And again, I do not own _All Around Me by Flyleaf._ )**

**Renesmee POV**

My life was pure bliss over the next few days. Of course, every time I was with Draco my throat felt like it had closed, but when I was with him I couldn't be happier.

We made to the cafeteria at lunchtime on Tuesday hand in hand. His 'siblings' were sitting with my family; once you gave us Cullens a chance to be charming instead of intimidating, it was hard not to like us.

"Hey everyone..." I said as we sat down in between Ron and my father. "Where's Hermione?" The seat she usually occupied was empty.

"No idea." Ron answered my question while stealing an apple off my tray; he knew I didn't care for human food, so he usually helped himself to what was on my plate.

"Actually, she is currently wondering whether she should risk breaking the 'Statue of Secrecy' to hex Draco." My dad said suddenly with a sly smile on his face.

"And why is that?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"You'll see."

Just then, a livid Hermione made her way to the table: a rolled up newspaper in her hand. Whe she got to us, she began beating him around the head with it.

"You-" she hit his eye, "-complete-" his chin "-_arse-_ " the back of his head "-Draco Malfoy!"

"Well, we all know I'm an arse, but why are we bringing it up this time?" He asked, wrenching the paper out of her hands.

"Read the newspaper."

He unfurled it and we both set to reading.

_Hunter Wilkins and James Mason have reported to have seen an unidentified flying object a few days ago, Wilkins and Mason, both birdwatching at the time, claim to have seen a blur whizzing above their heads, which they doubt to be just a hawk._

"That was you two," Hermione snapped before I could catch anymore, taking the article from Draco and showing it to everyone else. "And now those Muggles think aliens are running around-"

"You're overeacting, Granger." Draco said dismissively.

"Yeah, Hermione, they have no idea what they've seen; it isn't like they'll go: Oh my god, a wizard and a half-vampire were riding on a flying broom! Let's go tell the world!" Ron said, turning the end into more of a joke than something to help us.

Hermione shut him up with one of her famous death glares.

"_You _ have to be more careful," she said, pointing her finger at us. She then disappeared behind the newspaper, reading intently.

"Speaking of which, would you like to _carefully _ go on another ride with me after school?" Draco asked me. When Hermione looked over at him though, he added quickly, "I'll put a Disillusionment charm on us, okay?"

"Fine."

"Can I go Mom, Dad?" I asked eagerly.

"Sure, just make sure you're not seen, otherwise Hermione may attack you with demon canaries..." Dad trailed off at us looking at him like he was insane, but when he pointed to Ron, we understood.

"Oh, I remember that..." Harry said brightly, chuckling.

"It's not funny!" Ron said, smacking his arm. "She sent those yellow birds of death at me in our sixth year; I still have scars."

This caused the majority of us to laugh.

"So...broom flying this afternoon?" Draco asked.

"It's a date."

His heart rate increased at the word _date. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Draco POV**

"Okay..." I mumbled, pulling out my wand to perform the Disillusionment charm. Renesmee and I were in my backyard again, about to take off on my broom for another flying session.

"Whoa. This is so cool!" Renesmee exclaimed, looking at the both of us. "It's like we're... freaky human chameleons..."

I laughed; her childish wonder at magic was an endearing quality.

We then proceeded to get on the broom and take off.

"I love it up here..." Renesmee said dreamily. "Do you always feel so... free, when you fly?"

"Usually," I replied. "But flying through freezing rain searching for a little winged ball during a Quidditch match is the one exception."

"I can see why that would be a problem. What's Quidditch?" Oh right. I hadn't even told her about it.

I then established a long winded explanation of the game, when I soon realized her interest in the conversation was dimming.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in mock suspicion.

"Not your words, more like your voice..." she admitted sheepishly. "It's...calming to me."

"Well, yours is melodic..." I replied, murmuring, although I knew she could hear.

"Thank you. Speaking of melodies, I wrote you a song and I've been meaning to sing it to you. Could you land somewhere?"

She had taken me off guard for a moment, but I found a suitable location by the nearby river.

When we had landed (and after I had taken the charm off us) I asked, "Is this place good?"

"Yes. It's very pretty." This was true. There were wildflowers and mosses growing everywhere, and the afternoon sunlight was breaking through the clouds, just showing though the trees. "Oh, I wish I had a guitar-"

"I can fix that." I wasn't very good at conjuring things, but I had managed to come up with a nice looking acoustic guitar.

"Wow. Thank you." And with that, she took it from me, sat down, and started strumming.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

Her voice was beyond beautiful; angels could not compare to the absolutely lovely song that she had just played. I was about to tell her this when a harsh voice made us turn around.

"Well, wasn't that _pretty." _

We turned to find Alecto Carrow sneering at us.

Oh. No.

**_Okay guys, I am very, very VERY sorry that this wasn't up a week ago as planned, but my computer was attacked by a virus, and we just got it up and running. _ **

**_Thanx so much for reading (and check out Flyleaf's All Around Me {Acoustic version is best.} The lead singer is what I imagine Nessie would sound like.) _ **

**_Review Please! _ **


	14. Note To Self: 'Crucio' is Very Bad

**Thanks for all your reviews people, they are MUCH appreciated! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I'll go cry now...**

**Renesmee POV**

Draco and I were flying again, and I was purely content. He was explaining the wizarding game of Quidditch to me, but I was listening to his voice more than his explanations. It wasn't the melodius voices I had grown up with, but more...human; beautiful in its own flaws. I also loved his accent; it was different than I was used to hearing...

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" He finally realized.

"Not your words, more like your voice..." I admitted, blushing like I always did. "It's...calming to me."

"Well, yours is melodic..." He replied, murmuring.

"Thank you. Speaking of melodies, I wrote you a song and I've been meaning to sing it to you. Could you land somewhere?" I had actually just remembered about the song I had written for him.

He landed by the river.

When we had landed (and after he had taken the charm off us) he asked, "Is this place good?"

"Yes. It's very pretty." This was true. There were wildflowers and mosses growing everywhere, and the afternoon sunlight was breaking through the clouds, just showing though the trees. "Oh, I wish I had a guitar-" It would have made the song so much better.

"I can fix that." And with a rather complicated-looking flourish of his wand, an acoustic guitar suddenly appeared.

"Wow. Thank you." I took it from Draco and started strumming.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing........._

I really poured my heart out into that song, it captured my feelings for him-and his blood-perfectly. I watched as his beautiful face watched me sing with utter joy and shock, and my already pink cheeks turned bright crimson. When I finished, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Well, wasn't that _pretty." _We turned to find, a short, squat-looking middle aged woman sneering at us. We both quickly got up, Draco pulling out his wand and pointing it at her.

"Alecto Carrow. How _lovely _to see you," Draco said in a mock-pleasant voice. "To what do we owe this little visit?"

"Orders from your father." A wheezy voice sounded behind us. We turned again to see someone who looked to be 'Alecto's brother. "He wants his muggle-loving, blood traitor brat gone for good."

"And you think you're capable of taking us out?" I asked, anger boiling through my insides to learn that Draco's own _father _wanted him gone.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?" Draco hissed through his teeth.

"Well, you said you wanted them back in jail, so lets do it already! I'm not afraid of them!" I whispered back.

"So a seventeen-year-old wizard and a muggle girl think they can take us on?" Alecto said through bursts of uncontrollable laughter.

"No, but a seventeen-year-old wizard and a half-vampire may be able to." he replied, smiling at me.

"What the hell are you talking about boy?'' Amycus asked in confusion.

"This." I said, beaming. And as if we had the move rehearsed, we both turned to our opponents; Draco against Alecto, me against Amycus.

I shifted into a low crouch, a hiss escaping my lips. I probably looked a little scary now; losing myself in instinct wasn't something I usually did.

The word _'Crucio' _was yelled by Amycus, I easily dodged the bolt of light that whizzed toward me, but Draco was hit.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; I watched, horrified and helpless as he fell to the ground, his eyes screwing up in pain.

Pure, unadulterated rage filled me. I was more animal-like then I had ever been.

Amycus was out cold in seconds.

I turned, ready for whatever Alecto could throw at me, but Draco was already there, and with a wave of his wand she was stiff as a board and fell over.

"I should get these two to the Ministry..." he muttered, silver ropes now erupting from his wand, binding the two of them together. "Are you okay?" he added, turning to me.

_"Am I okay? AM I OKAY? I WATCH YOU GET TORTURED BY SOME SADISTIC WIZARD AND YOU ASK IF I'M OKAY?!?!?!?" _Rule #1 when humans talk to vampires/hybrids: Don't. Get. Us. Mad.

"That curse was intended for you; I just wanted to know if he hit you with anything else." He said quietly, taking my hand.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I murmured, my cheeks turning bright red again. "Are _you _okay?"

"Well, I won't say it was the funnest time I've ever had, but I have had worse." Draco said lightly.

"Ha Ha." I said.

"But...there's something I have to do." he said softly, taking me in his arms.

"And that is?" I asked, trying to keep the blood lust out of my head.

"Well, you said I did this in your song, and I felt I should make sure you're not lying."

"Just get on with it."

He leaned forward; I could fell myself trembling with the effort not to kill him. And then he whispered, "I love you."

**Reveiw Please! I'd like your honest opinions about this; it was very challenging to write and I want to know if I did a good job. **

**Next chapter will be all Draco's POV, since Nessie got this one. **

**Thanx!**

**-LittleNessie12**


	15. Painfully Bittersweet

**Here is chapter 15! Enjoy. _Disclaimer: _Me: _I own the Twilight series! _Stephenie Meyer: _No. I do. _Me: _Really? Um... I own the Harry Potter series! _JKRowling: _No. I own that. _Me: _Then what the hell do I own? _SM&JK: _Uh....this story? _Me; _Oh. Fine._**

**Draco POV**

My arms were around Renesmee; both of us having vanquished our enemies, and I did something I had been wanting to do but was too afraid to for a long time:

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

She trembled, and with a quavering voice she replied, "I love you too." That sent my heart flying.

I leaned in to kiss her (also something I had been dying to do), but before I could, she let out a strangled whimper and darted away, jumping over the river.

"I'm sorry." I said, pain in my voice. She was hurting, I could tell. A fire hotter than the sun was raging in her throat, and it was because of me...

She either wasn't listening, or wasn't in a condition to answer, because she wasn't fazed by my comment; dropping to her knees, her body convulsing with sobs.

It killed me to see her like that, but I knew my own pain would just make her feel worse, so I sat down and miraculously kept a straight face.

After about ten minutes, she calmed down and started walking back toward me, a serene expression on her face. She leaped gracefully over the water and pointed at the Carrows.

"What do we do with them?"

"I'll take them to my house. The others can bring them to the Ministry of Magic, where they probably will be sent to Azkaban." I answered. "Ill be back in a minute, okay?"

"Yep."

I Apparated into my living room, where coincidentally, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were there.

"Wha-... How-..." It took them a while to form coherent words.

"What happened?!" Hermione finally managed to squeak out.

"Renesmee and I were in the woods, and these two idiots ambushed-or at least tried to ambush us." Their looks of shock were almost priceless. "So, we fought for about ten seconds and this was the result." I gestured to the lumpy mass that was the Carrows.

"Nice." Harry said appreciatively.

"So, can you guys take these two to the Ministry?" I asked. "I want to take Renesmee home and every second I'm not there is another chance that my _dad_ could come, and that would be ten times worse than-"

"Okay Draco, we get it," Ginny interrupted. "We'll make up an excuse as to why you're not with us, ok?"

"Thanks you guys. I owe you tons." And with that, I Apparated back to Renesmee.

"Hey." She said with a smile on her face. I could see that in her eyes she was tortured, though. She had wanted to kiss me back...that precious moment seemed ages ago...but couldn't, because she was afraid of killing me.

She picked up my broom and held it out. "Flying back?"

"Of course."

We were up in the air again, but the serenity and peace that usually came with the action wasn't there. I shuddered-after affects of the Cruciatus- and asked Renesmee if she was alright.

"Somewhat..." She murmered, as if she wasn't sure that her words were accurately describing her feelings. "What are we going to tell my family?"

"You're going to tell them?" I asked, a little surprised.

"There's no keeping secrets in my family. Not when you have a dad who reads minds and an uncle who feels emotions. They'll be the first to know some thing's up."

"Right. Well, I have absolutely no idea on what to say, so let's wing it!" I said mock-cheerfully, trying to get her to laugh. Thankfully, it worked.

And sure enough, Edward was waiting outside the house, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What happened?" He asked, suddenly becoming worried. Evidently something in Renesmee's thoughts set that off.

"Well, we we're in the woods, minding our own business..." Renesmee started out, but trailed off at the sight of my bemused expression.

"What?"

"You look like a small child lying about doing something bad." I laughed slightly, puzzled as to why I found it so funny.

"Then you tell him, 'Oh Master of Seriousness.'"

"No, go on."

She rolled her eyes in impatience and started over. "Well, before I was so _rudely _interrupted-" She gave me a playful glare. "-We we're in the woods where two of those Death Eaters came, threatening to kill us and all."

Her choice of words was a little unfortunate, because you could see the methods of torture he was thinking of for the Carrows.

"We had a little-I guess you could call it something of a skirmish-and they are currently being taken to the Ministry of Magic to await trial." I finished quickly.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, looking directly at his daughter.

"Pretty much." I could tell that from the way she grimaced at the end was because she was thinking about me being hit by the Cruciatus Curse.

"Ness, can you go inside for a while? I need to talk to Draco." He was completely calm and polite, but something about that scared the hell out of me.

"See you tomorrow." Renesmee said quietly, smiling at me.

"Bye."

She walked inside, and I turned to face the wrath of Edward Cullen.

"Relax, you're not going to 'face my wrath.'" He said, chuckling. "However, we do have a few things to discuss."

"Of course. Go on."

"I know you are aware of the fact that your blood calls to Renesmee specifically."

"Right."

"On this, I advise you to be careful. She has amazing self control, but it isn't something you can gamble with. When she's around you, try not to injure yourself."

"Bleeding is bad. Got it." I answered, surprising myself with the amount of childish humor I seemed to be coming up with.

"And also-" He paused, not sure of how to phrase his words correctly. "I know the two of you care for each other very much, but don't go running off and eloping, okay? She's been our little girl for such a small time, and we're not ready to let her go just yet."

"I honestly wasn't planning on it, sir." I really wasn't.

"I know. Just a few words of caution won't hurt, right?" He turned to look at me, a peculiar expression on his face that reminded me of the situation I was in with Renesmee. Painfully bittersweet.

"Right." I answered him.

"And...thank you." Those words took me off guard. "Nessie's always been a cheerful person, but the way she thinks about you gives her such vivacity that I've never seen her have."

"I'm glad."

"See you at school tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

I went home, again contemplating my relationship with Renesmee. I loved her. But I was frustrated at the fact that I was hurting her at the same time.

---000---

**Review! Click on the little button and do it.**

**Thanks so much for reading, everyone!**

**-LittleNessie12**


	16. I Can't Stand Waiting

**Dislclaimer: The Harry Potter and Twilight series belong to their respective authors. So...don't sue me.**

**AN: Guys, this story is going to end a little earlier than I thought. This is the second or third to last chapter. I was going to go with 5 more chapters, but instead, you get three. Don't be mad, and don't throw rotting fruit at me while I'm walking down the street. There will be more stories, I promise! -LittleNessie12**

**Renesmee POV**

Draco had enough of trying to wait for his father to come. He had already made a failed attempt to kill us, so he figured it would be wise to end it sooner rather than later. He didn't want the situation with the Carrows to be repeated.

"I mean, why are _we _trying to find him?" He asked Hermione after him and his 'siblings' engaged in a conversation of how to find him at lunch. "The Ministry has the best Aurors to offer, with years of experience, yet they send four teenagers who are barely of age to find one of the most infamous Death Eaters ever?"

"You sound like my mother, mate," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione and Draco both ignored his comment. "You have to remember, Lucius Malfoy isn't something most wizards want to tackle. He's responsible for most of the 'dissapearances'-" she put an air quote around disappearances "- of the Muggleborn population during the Wizarding wars. He's one of the richest men in Great Britain, with a lot of resources at his hands. He can be anywhere at the snap of a finger."

"That's my point. Why do they expect us to be able to catch him?" Draco asked.

"I don't think they do. I think that they expect us to be able to fight him after _they _catch them."

"So what your saying is, we're doing their dirty work?" Harry asked, anger taking over his features. "That's what they've been sending us across the world for?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You'd think after saving the Wizarding world from the most dangerous Dark Wizard of all time, the universe would treat you better." Harry mumbled.

"Thank you, cosmic universe!" Ginny said, clasping her hands together. We all laughed humorlessly.

"So, we just...wait?" Ron asked Hermione, confusion coloring his voice.

"Yep."

Draco put his face in his hands; stress was evident in his appearance.

There was an uncomfortable silence at our table. I'm sure Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were worried about catching this man who had evaded capture for so long, while Draco was upset that his own _father _was the man they were trying to get. A nod from my mind reading father told me I was pretty much right.

We were all quiet for such a long time we almost didn't realize it was nearly time to go to class.

"We should probably head to class, guys," Alice remarked, pointing to the clock.

We all got up and made our goodbyes, and Draco walked me to class.

_'There's something wrong, I can tell,' _I told him with my gift. His face contorted with what looked like pain, and he led me to the side of the hallway outside my classroom.

"I'm...afraid. The longer we wait the more of a chance he has to hurt someone; the more of a chance to hurt one of my family, or _you. _I'm sick of _waiting, _I want to _take action._"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. But you don't have to worry so much about me: I'm more durable than the average girl. Besides, I'm too fast for those hexes to hit me." I took his hand in mind and put it in front of my nose, inhaling. The sides of my throat felt drier than Death Valley, but I was embracing the pain; I knew I was strong enough.

"You're definitely right about that." He smiled, and my head spun a little. "I'll see you after school's let out, okay?"

I nodded, and turned to go into class.

**Draco POV**

_'There's something wrong, I can tell,' _Renesmee told me with her gift. She tended to use it when she didn't feel like talking, or couldn't come up with the words to use.

"I'm...afraid." That was true. I was nearly terrified of the horrific outcomes that we were risking."The longer we wait the more of a chance he has to hurt someone; the more of a chance to hurt one of my family, or _you. _I'm sick of _waiting, _I want to _take action._"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. But you don't have to worry so much about me: I'm more durable than the average girl. Besides, I'm too fast for those hexes to hit me." She smiled her famous crooked smile at me, making me feel slightly lightheaded.

She then took my hand in hers, bringing it to her nose and inhaling the scent. She seemed to be more tolerant of the pain, although I wasn't completely reassured that it wouldn't be a problem.

"You're definetly right about that. I'll see you after school's let out, okay?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Since me and Ron weren't doing to well in school, Hermione and Renesmee took it upon themselves to start tutoring us. Occasionally, Harry and Ginny came along, the six of us would spend the night at the Cullens, half the night studying, the rest goofing off and watching Muggle comedy films.

I spent the remainder of the school day worrying about the situation with Lucius (I had now refused to call him my father). I didn't want anyone else hurt by him. Especially not Nessie: never in a million years would I let anything happen to her.

After school, Ginny, Harry and I piled into Renesmee's car; she had gotten one for her birthday this year and started driving it to school. It looked fairly nice, apparently it was one of the most expensive vehicles on the market.

We were joking around, when suddenly the car came to a halt.

"What the heck?" Nessie murmured, getting out and opening the hood, peering at the engine. "It doesn't look like there's anything-"

Her words were interrupted by the sound of a faint _'crack', _the sound you'd recognise as the one when someone Apparated or Dissapparated.

She turned, and there, glaring at her, was the face of the one and only Lucius Malfoy.

_No. No. NO!_

**Okay guys, please review this; I've been up half the night writing it since I got home from my vacation...:)**

**(I'll put a link of Nessie's car in my profile; by the time you read this it'll already be there.)**

**Thanx!**

**-LittleNessie12**


	17. Love Triumphed

**Helloooo! Here is the second to last chapter. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight or Harry Potter series. I have tried to bribe JKRowling and Stephenie to give them to me, but I failed..:) Kidding!_**

**_Nessie POV_**

My idiocy never ceased to amaze myself. _Yet again_ I failed to sense that there was danger, this time on the side of the road just a few yards around me.

When I turned to face him, I could automatically see that this was Draco's father. The infamous Lucius Malfoy.

I could tell because he looked an awful lot like him; the same white-blond hair, pale skin, and eyes that were the same color...yet seemed so cold.

The others were out of my car in mere seconds, whipping out their wands.

"Ah, my little mudblood-loving son," Lucius sneered with a superior tone at Draco. "With his muggle girlfriend..." He looked at me. "So _ashamed,_ Draco, so ashamed."

He then turned his attention to Harry. "_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived_." He let out a cold laugh. "And his little blood-traitor."

I didn't dare take my eyes off him, but I knew the four of us, Draco especially, were glaring hard.

"Now, I'm puzzled. I thought by now we'd be dueling...but you remain_...impassive."_

"No, we'll let you go first," Draco said lightly, then his face turned to stone. "If we didn't, we'd be no better than the scum you are, right?"

"Well, if you insist." He said dryly with a smile.

The word 'Crucio' was uttered again at Draco.

He would never be hurt again.

In that split second I decided to jump on him in a flying tackle, shielding him from the curse. It _did_ hit _me _though, but the pain lasted for only a second, and as soon as the sensation of stabbing knives reached my brain, it was gone. It must have been the vampire in me; any magic that would affect my physical state must be weaker on me than it would be on a human.

Lucius was slightly preoccupied with my speed to notice Harry and Ginny cursing him. He easily deflected them just in time, to my dismay.

Draco and I got up, joining the fight.

The four of us were mostly on the defensive; me trying to find an opening to knock him out, while the others circled around, firing and dodging spells.

I finally got behind him long enough to tackle him. I did just that, simultaneously ripping his wand from his hand.

He scowled, somewhat like a small child, and raised his hands in defeat. Draco waved his wand to bind him in ropes like he did with the Carrows, thankfully making sure one went over his mouth. I didn't need anymore of his insults.

"Oooh, can I snap this?" I asked, holding the wand up. I wanted to kill the weapon that had caused so much agony and destruction.

"You know what? Go right ahead!" Draco said, laughing.

I decided instead of snapping it to crush it. The wood splintered at my touch, easily crumbling beneath my fingers.

Lucius looked distressed, evidently losing a wand wasn't too good for a wizard or witch.

Oh well. He deserved it.

I looked at Draco, and felt my cheeks flush. I loved him. So much, in fact, my heart couldn't contain it.

I then quickly kissed him on the cheek. My throat burst into flames, but I barely noticed.

My love for him would always conquer the dark magic of blood lust.

**Draco POV**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You'd find her name next to every good quality listed in the dictionary.

Brave. She threw herself in front of a Cruciatus curse so I wouldn't be hurt. At first I was horrified that she had intentionally hurt herself, but she seemed fine; I saw her gasp and wince for only a second.

Kind. Treating every person she met with courtesy and genuine politeness. She saw the good in everything. Even me.

She was so...magnificent, wonderful, amazing.

I used my feelings for her to fuel my fighting.

Lucius Malfoy had to go down. I wouldn't kill him though: never would I try to take a life again.

Love. It was the power of love that Harry told me that brought Voldemort to his demise, and that would be the thing that would defeat..._my father._

I was only his son biologically; there was nothing but hatred between us.

But hatred would never win, so I fought with love.

Only I wasn't the one to bring him to his knees.

Nessie somehow made her way behind him and pounced. Gracefully, she fell to the ground on top of him, and in a move so fast my weak eyes could barely catch it, wrenched his wand out of his hand.

He raised his hands; a gesture of defeat.

A flick of my wand sent ropes flying towards him, winding their way up his body, immobilizing him.

"Ooh, can I snap this?" Renesmee suddenly asked, holding up Lucius's wand.

"You know what?" I said, chuckling. "Go right ahead!"

She then proceeded to twist her fingers, the wood crumbling under her touch. She dropped the fragments, and looked at me, a mixture of relief and joy on her face.

I looked at her with pride and love in my eyes. She blushed; two rose petals amongst a plane of ivory.

Renesmee smiled, then quickly kissed my cheek. It was swift (Harry and Ginny were just a few feet away), but my heart thudded so loud I was sure someone could hear it for miles.

The war was finally over. In more ways than one.

And, as expected, love had triumphed.

**---(((0)))---**

**So...Review! Pretty please?**

**Um...this is the 'end before the end', meaning the next chapter is an epilouge along with acknowlegements and thank yous.**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**-LittleNessie12 :)**


	18. Epilogue

**And sadly my friends, this is the end. Enjoy the epilogue of The Magic of Bloodlust.**

**Disclaimer: _Twilight, Harry Potter and all its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer and JKRowling. Not me._**

**Draco POV**

Renesmee and I lied in the grass of a meadow we recently found. She closed her eyes and opened her arms, as if welcoming the sun. I watched as her skin glowed subtly, quite hard to notice with human eyes, but if you are truly looking for it, you can see.

Her hair shined; a waterfall of bronze curls spread among the long grass. Her features were peaceful, angelic.

And next to her, I looked like nothing special.

Just a spectator watching a show. Never the main attraction, always inferior.

But she's madly in love with me anyway.

I took one of her hands in mine, sitting up.

"We need to talk." I whispered so low I could barely hear it, but she could.

Her eyes snapped open.

She sat up in a movement so fast it could barely be called a movement, and her lovely face twisted into a scowl.

"About what? You immortality? Because I assure you that subject won't come up for at least a year."

That subject had actually come up a week before. I had expressed my views on why I was worried about her staying immortal while I would..._age. _I didn't mind getting older, but I knew that when my time came, she would be right after. I _would not _have her committing suicide.

"Nessie, I know you want me to have some time, but-"

"What? You're so eager for vampirism? For the beauty, strength, speed..._the thirst..._would you like to kill an innocent human?"

Her voice had taken a dark turn. I shuddered slightly. Renesmee had educated me on what it would be like to be a newborn vampire, that it would be decades until I could see any human, be in a few miles radius of any person with a beating heart, otherwise my instincts would go haywire and nothing would stop me in the search for blood.

"But what about your mother?" I asked, thinking about the story of Renesmee's birth and Bella's change. "You always said-"

"That she had near perfect self control? I know. But I'm not worried about that."

"Then what is it?" I asked, exasperated.

"I'm...afraid. That you won't find immortality to your liking. Forever can get quite tiring. And that you won't like me nearly as much as you do now."

I took her face in my hands. "Renesmee Cullen, what the hell do you think you're talking about? Forever can get quite tiring, but not when you have someone to share it with."

"You love me, right?"

"How could that ever be in question? I love you."

"Then why can't you do this for me?" She cocked an eyebrow, her perfect face questioning my every move.

"Because keeping me mortal will only hurt you. How would you like it if you saw the passing of my life. Every second, the clock ticks, closer and closer. Until time runs out." Pain flashed over her features.

She slowly reached her hands up to my face, inching closer and closer.

"Be very still,"she murmured. "Don't move."

Her lips touched mine. My heart burst into a frenzy. My hands somehow found themselves twisting into her hair, while her arms locked like steel girders around my neck. The kiss deepened...only a little though; she was being careful, I could feel it.

I was just becoming lightheaded when she pulled away, all too soon.

She inched away ever so slightly, looking straight into my eyes. I was lost in the vivid chocolate brown...

"Five years?" she asked.

"Three." I would go to twenty, no farther.

"Deal."

We settled down again against the grass, her in my arms.

Three years. To be with my Renesmee as a mortal. After which, I would burn in a fire hotter than hell for three days.

For love, I would do that.

**Renesmee POV**

_I kissed him. I kissed him. I KISSED HIM!_

The words rang in my head over and over, my heart bursting with joy.

Draco would give me three years. Three years he would have to experience the human things, until his life would 'end.'

And in a way, I thought it would make him better.

Somehow, maybe he would gain the same control my mother had, with even more time to prepare.

I lied in his arms, listening to the world around me. The wind rustling the breeze, the babbling brooks running nearby. Draco's breathing, his heart beating.

I inhaled, my throat bursting into white-hot flames.

Strangely, it felt_...good_.

Ugh. I was turning into a major masochist.

For love, I would do that.

**And there it is. The end. *cries for a bit***

**I truly loved writing this story. But like all good things, it must come to an end.**

**Thanx to:**

**twilightkristy: **Holy Crap, woman! So many wonderful reviews, very detailed, accurate, helpful...words cannot describe how grateful I am for you. Thank you. For reviewing this story, and others. XD

**TRDancer: **A loyal reviewer from the beginning (of Breaking Promises, at least), you are there to notice the little things I put in my story to make it special. I'm glad you liked Draco fighting for love...:)

**RSTdivide: **Sam, Paine, you two are some of the funniest people I have ever met. You reviews and PM's make me smile, and I thank you for that. (Just so you know, Sam and Paine were part of the inspiration for my story, Dear Voldemort.)

**Jesse Maude: **Your feedback helped me improve some of the key elements in this thing. :) :) :)

**alice500: **AHHHHH Hey!!!! You are one of my best friends (we actually know each other in real life!) Love ya like a sistah!

**Someone aka Me: **This is more of a compliment than a thank you, but I love the funny little face you put at the end of your reviews: (*_*)

**hallee87: **Shooting fire at Lucius would be fun...:)

**MALICIOUSteddy: **Cool name. Cool reviews. Coolieness...:)

**ginnzgirl:**You are the reason why I stay up late at night to write some of my chapters...you get a smiley...:)

**Essabellia**:"Draco! Hex Alecto into the great unknown! Right now!" Ha ha ha ha! Thanx for the reviews...:)

**amylily123: **Love the reviews. Love the icon...:)

**Alyssa Frenchie: **You've got the awesomeness to write reviews during class...:)

**vampirelovers345:** You have some cool ideas that helped me come up with some of my own. Thank you!

**If you aren't in here and you reviewed, I apologize... I try to thank the people who's reviews really stood out...**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **There is another story coming! It's like Breaking Promises in the sense that Edward left Bella in New Moon and left her pregnant, but that's really the only similarity.

It will be called: Like We All Need More Drama in Our Lives.

Read it when I post it, okay?

-Thank you. Truly. From the bottom of my heart.

-LittleNessie12


End file.
